Multi-dimensional data sources are commonplace in organizations worldwide. Such multi-dimensional data sources often contain large amounts of data (e.g., up to and exceeding a terabyte of data) that can be difficult to display and navigate. Data diagrams, such as tree maps, allow a user to view such data in organized levels. Displaying data in a hierarchy such as this provides an efficient means for viewing multi-dimensional data. However, existing data diagrams are static in nature. That is, once multi-dimension data is presented in the data diagram, the user cannot interact directly with the data diagram to dynamically modify its appearance. Rather, if the user desires to view additional detail regarding information displayed in the data diagram, the user must enter additional information to generate a new tree map. Moreover, conventional data diagrams are limited by their inability to interact with the user and provide an analysis of the data shown in the diagrams.
For these reasons, improvements in displaying data in a multi-dimensional hierarchy for navigation by a user and optimization of consumption of the display area is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.